It is known for adsorbing hydrocarbons in activated carbon filters, which have escaped from a fuel tank. By rinsing the activated carbon filter, the hydrocarbons can be fed into an internal combustion engine.
Through a suction pipe of an internal combustion engine, a negative pressure can be generated in an activated carbon filter when a tank-venting valve of a line is opened to the activated carbon filter.
The negative pressure is then built up in the activated carbon filter. Due to the negative pressure, ambient air is sucked into the activated carbon filter and the activated carbon is desorbed. The activated carbon filter is regenerated in this way.
A mixture of air and desorbed hydrocarbons can then be fed via the line to the internal combustion engine.
In that regard, a passive flushing system is created by the negative pressure, since a regeneration pressure is generated by the negative pressure of a motor, namely an already existing internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2016 221 907 B3 discloses a passive flushing system, specifically a method for controlling tank venting of a fuel tank, in which a flushing mass flow is fed through a line. An activated carbon filter and a tank-venting valve are arranged in the line.
To control the flushing mass flow through the line, the hydrocarbon loading of the activated carbon filter is determined and multiplied by a flushing mass flow. The value obtained by the multiplication is compared with a threshold value. If the threshold value is undershot, the flushing mass flow is reduced.
From DE 11 2015 006 483 T5 an electric evaporation pump with an encapsulated electric motor has become known. In that regard, an active flushing system has become known by this document, in which the regeneration pressure can be generated by a pump. From US 2015/0159597 A1 an active system with an independently operating pump has also become known.
Increased regulatory emission regulations require a motor vehicle to comprise reliable on-board detection of any gas leaks within the entire flushing system for an activated carbon filter during operation. This is associated with the problem of detecting a gas leak or leakage between a valve and the intake tract of an engine.
The disclosure therefore relates to providing an arrangement with a valve which is connected to the intake tract of a motor so that leakage is detected as easily and reliably as possible.